


to find a cure

by Earp_serie



Series: To find a cure [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_serie/pseuds/Earp_serie
Summary: A month ago, an epidemic came upon Earth, this illness transforms people into zombies. It’s been a week since Wynonna Earp gave up on everything mostly because she didn't know where her sister Waverly and her friend Jeremy are. Their last position known was in Calgary, Alberta.Basically another zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: To find a cure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825579
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

A month ago, an epidemic came upon Earth, this illness transforms people into zombies. It’s been a week since Wynonna Earp gave up on everything mostly because she didn't know where her sister Waverly and her friend Jeremy are. Their last position known was in Calgary, Alberta. As always when she felt down, Wynonna sought comfort in alcohol and this time wasn’t an exception. Her friend, Nicole Haught tried many and many times to make her stop but either Wynonna had found another hidden place for her whiskey or she just went to another deserted bar in the outskirt of the safe zone of Purgatory.

However, today Wynonna went to the only bar in the protected area, Shorty’s.

“Stop pitying yourself Wynonna. I- I miss her too you know” Nicole said with tears forming in her eyes “but we cannot give up, if it was one of us there, Waverly would have never given up! Plus, we have a town to protect, you are one of the most trained people I know and I need you to go with me in the outskirt to bring some food. You in?” she added optimistically.

“Haught, you’re the goddamn sheriff. Go find one of your officers and let me the hell alone.” The brunette answered taking another sip of her whiskey.

“you know what? I have enough. I know what you’re going through, it is the same for me but you have your daughter, and Doc. What do you think Alice is feeling right now? Her aunt is missing and her mother is always hiding or drunk. Is that what you want for your daughter?” Nicole exclaimed firmly taking the glass away from Wynonna.

“No, I don’t” 

“Good, so go home take a shower, spend some time with your man and daughter then we are going out”

Wynonna stood up from the stool, sneakily grabbed the whiskey bottle in one agile move and then went through the door toward the Earp homestead, her home.

She arrived home to find Doc trying to read a book to Alice while she played with his moustache. When the three-year-old saw her mother, she ran straight to her to still a few hugs that were warmly took by Wynonna.

“Mama!!!!”

“Hi baby girl” the brunette replied releasing the child “How was your day?”

“Daddy read book with big monsters” Alice said pointing at the book in Doc’s hand.

“We read and played a bit” Doc added then turned to his daughter “sweety, could you go clean your room, you let your toys everywhere on the ground?”

As Alice left the room, the smile fell from his face as he turned to Wynonna.

“Where were you? Drinking again?”

“I’m sorry Doc, I-” Doc interrupted her.

“You’re sorry? That’s all you have to say? She is your daughter too and she needs her mother”

“I know that Doc, I’m trying” 

“You’re trying? When I met you, you did drink for sure I know that but you were also strong, you were a woman with many qualities. I don’t quite recognise that woman now” the man said emotionally.

“I know, I’m a fucking coward. I get it. Everyone keeps telling me that today so if you want to continue yelling at me fine, but Nicole wants me to go help her get supplies in 2 hours, in the meantime I’m going to stay with Alice” she replied as she stormed up the stairs.

Wynonna and Alice played with super-heroines figurines, Wynonna was holding a tiny version of wonder woman and Alice attacked a ninja figurine with a small Supergirl one. As Alice took down the ninja by throwing Supergirl in the air, the sound of an engine could be heard. Wynonna stood up from the ground and went by the window to see Nicole’s cruiser appear. She then knelt next to her daughter to say goodbye.

“Hello miss Haught. Wynonna is upstairs, she’ll be down in a bit” Doc greeted Nicole at the front door of the old house.

“thanks Doc” the redhead said returning a smile.

As Wynonna joined them, the brunette turned to her boyfriend.

“Alice’s hungry, there are still pastas in the fridge.” She paused a few second before saying “I think we’ll be back in a few hours”

Nicole nodded to approve what Wynonna just said.

“Be careful ladies” Doc said as Earp was leaving the house.

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll look after her” Nicole grabbed the handle of the door to leave but stopped in her tracks when she heard the man’s voice behind her.

“Thank you for everything Nicole. I cannot believe how hard it is for you. Thank you.”

“It’s normal Doc” a soft smile appeared on her face but it was enough to see her dimples.

Doc saw the two women leaving from his window hoping his lover will come home safely.


	2. Chapter 2: The excursion

The car ride was silent. Nicole sat in the conductor side of her police cruiser and Wynonna rode shotgun. They drove to the outskirt of the protected area. They got out of the car and walked through the barricades. Wynonna went first, Nicole stayed a few steps back to cover the back in case a zombie came from behind.

This part of town seemed deserted which was the case but it was impressive how fast nature gain power so fast. It had only been a month and there was already grass growing on the ground and near the cars left in the middle of the road. There was no one, no sound, no life. 

Wynonna and Nicole arrived at the firefighter station, situated at the edge of town. Wynonna stopped and looked cautiously around.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria” whispered the brunette to the redhead.

Wynonna led Nicole straight to the room. They jumped over the counter to access the kitchen. They took the food they found in the top shelves of the kitchen; it was mostly canned food. The two women took what they could in their backpack. Suddenly a noise could be heard through the room, they both looked at each other grabbing their guns. Nicole directed herself to where the noise came from. It was from a big fridge, she slowly opened it to find four zombies dressed in firefighters’ clothes.

“Oh my god!” breathed Wynonna “are they dead?”

“I don’t know but I surely am not going to verify if they are or not”

As Nicole closed the door, the zombie near the door of the fridge moved and slowly got out, Nicole raised her gun to shoot but Wynonna lowered her gun.

“No, we can’t shoot, we don’t know if there are any other zombies in the building, and noises attract them” Wynonna said with a calm voice. “I’m going to look for an axe to kill him then we’ll go back home”

Nicole nodded and closed the fridge to let the others zombies in. then she excited the kitchen to keep the former firefighter confine until Wynonna came back. 

“okay, I found one” Wynonna said “I’ll do it” She entered the kitchen and got near the zombie “Bye, Bye zombye” she snorted in front of the creature before cutting its head off. 

When Wynonna finished getting rid of the infected, she noticed that the redhead wasn’t waiting for her anymore, she left. Wynonna went to look for her, she directed to the tower where the radios were kept. Thankfully, the sheriff was there but Wynonna’s mood changed really fast.

“The hell Haught! Why did you leave like that?” 

“you were handling it alone, plus we might need a way to communicate for the next excursions” Nicole told Wynonna showing her the brand-new talkie walkies “they just received it before the epidemic arrived in town. Come on we have everything, we can leave.”

Nicole turned on her heals to leave the fire station but Wynonna did not move.

“Come on Earp.” she waited but Wynonna didn’t react “What’s going on Wynonna?”

The brunette sat at the biggest desk of the room and looked everywhere but at her friend.

“You know, before I came back from Greece, before you arrived at Purgatory, I was the pariah of town, everyone thought I was crazy because I accidentally shot my father to death trying to save my sister. When I came back for my uncle’s burial, everyone looked at me like I was still that 13-year-old girl. Eventually Dolls deputized me, the young delinquent was now part of the law enforcement , who would have thought” she laughed “even though my job consisted to kill dangerous threats that hide in the area, I liked my job because I was near Waverly and I made a new family here. But with Dolls death, the pandemic, Waverly gone, we don’t even know if she’s alive, I can’t stop but feel like it’s all my fault. I mean it’s my fault I asked her to go with Jeremy to Calgary to do some test on a case and now…” 

Tears ran down Wynonna’s cheeks. “I was a screw up, and I’m still am today, Waverly would admit that I was a bad sister, I couldn’t protect her like I can’t protect Alice. It’s better if you leave me here”

Nicole knelt in front of the brunette so she could see her eyes.

“Listen to me Earp, you are NOT a screw up, you are a strong, brave woman. All I can tell you is that Waverly always talks about you like you are a goddamn superhero; she has forgiven you and love you. She is strong too, I think it’s in the Earp genes, she’s alive, she has to be. And for Alice, I already gave you a lecture about that this morning, I don’t think I need to do it again. Alice needs you, everyone needs you okay?” she nodded “Great, then let’s go home”

The women went back to the safety area in silence not to attract zombies but as soon as they arrived at the car, they started to talk about memories of Waverly and the good all time, the time before the pandemic. 

“you know I used to think that when the things would get a bit crazy, you would leave Waverly to go back to the city, but I’m glad you stayed” Wynonna admitted before setting her eyes on the deserted road again.

“wow, you’re getting soft Earp. No seriously, I’m glad I stayed too, as you said earlier, I also found my family here, Alice, Doc, Jeremy, Waverly and you are my family and family is sacred”

“I really hope we can get a way to reunite our family soon” as Wynonna stopped talking Nicole’s car radio started to work which is strange because no one could use Purgatory channels the only place that could emit is the police station and today, no one is there. Nicole checked the frequency to see that it’s not one the frequency used for Purgatory.

“What was that” Wynonna asked.

“I have no idea” Nicole said trying to fix the transmission by turning a button to have a better quality of the message.

A few seconds later Wynonna and Nicole could distinguish few words “Help… need … you” It was a masculine voice.

The message wasn’t clear enough to understand the all sentence but Wynonna still tried to talk back, she took the speaker and began to talk.

“someone there?”

“Help… need … you” the voice reappeared after a few second.

“Hello?” Wynonna said after she grabbed the radio and pushed the push-to-talk button.

But the message was the same it was turning in loop setting, and every time they listened, they couldn’t understand the full sentence but those three words: help, need and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Kat <3


	3. Chapter 3: the message

Wynonna and Nicole went directly to Purgatory’s police station to listen to the message with a more powerful radio. Wynonna pressed the button to make the radio work but nothing happens, she tried several times and still nothing.

“Let me see Earp maybe, I’ll be luckier” Sheriff Haught said making fun of Wynonna.

Nicole looked if the radio was correctly connected to everything but nothing everything was at its place. The problem should come from something else, the sheriff thought. 

“So, not that luckier, now?” the brunette laughed at her friend’s face. She then pointed her fingers at a few batteries which were lying near the radio “give me that!”

Wynonna took the radio from Nicole’s hands and turned the channel knob to the right frequency. At first the message is the same but as Wynonna cleared the frequency, they could hear some other words.

“Wynonna … could use … help, need you in ….and….” could be heard from the speaker.

Both women turned to each other in slow motion as they heard Wynonna’s name. 

“This message is for me?” she exclaimed surprised.

“It seems so. Do you have any idea who that could be? I mean it can’t be anyone from town because if it was the message would appear clean.”

“I have no idea Sherlock, otherwise I would have told you!” Wynonna answered with sarcasm. “Do you have any idea how we could amplify the   
reception of that damn thing so we can finally have the whole message?”

“I’m not sure”

“This is part of your freaking stuff, I’m mean you use that thing every single day, how can you not know how it works?”

“Wynonna can you please shut it for two second to let me think please.” Nicole looked around until she spotted a paper on the wall. She got closer to it and took it. “I have an idea but you won’t like it, hell I don’t like it either”

“Come on Haught, spill it”

“WeneedChamp” Nicole said fast.

“Sorry, you spent too much time with my sister, can’t you talk slowly. I thought you said Champ as in Champ Hardy” Wynonna mockingly said.

“It’s normal, because I said Champ, we need him, he’s the only one I know who is able to help us now we need him”

“Haught damn you were right, I don’t like it, I don’t. Just seeing his face, it just … make me want to punch him in the face” Nicole rolled her eyes   
“Did you know he was ready to cheat on Waverly with me, her freaking sister, when we were attacked by zombies he fled like a coward. I can’t believe she dated him, he’s just a dumb douchebag. And you know me Haught, me saying this about him, is pretty nice of me.”

“So, are you ok? Should I call him?” Nicole wondered

“Fine!” the brunette yelled throwing her hands in the air while leaving the main office toward the restroom.

When Champ arrived, a tension between the women and the man was almost palpable. Champ summoned by the sheriff, who was one of the only representatives of the town left, he was forced to go see her.

“What do you want?” he said nonchalantly.

“We need a favor?” the redhead calmly said trying to ease the tension.

“We?”

“Yes, Wynonna and I we-” Nicole is cut off by the man.

“Funny, the ginger butch cop and the town’s freak asking me for help.” He laughed then turned to Nicole “You know, as soon as Waverly and I break up, you just swoop in and steal my girl. That’s not very nice sheriff”

“Champ, I was always nice to you even when you were drunk but right now, we need you either you help us or I just arrest you for interfering on a case.” 

At this statement, Champ registered the warning and got to work on the radio because the town is locked down because of the zombies, and prisoners didn’t have the same quality of living as the rest of the citizens, and he frankly didn’t want to leave his comfort little house for the prison cell.

When Champ was done, Nicole told him to leave and that she’ll call him if they still needed her help.

“Hey, Haught stuff! Were you allowed to threaten him with prison for this?” Wynonna curiously asked.

“No, but he doesn’t know that and never will” She retorted with a little smirk on her face.

“Naughty haughty” Wynonna muttered while slowly shaking her head in disbelief as Nicole blushed as red as her hair at the nickname.

After a few more laughs, they get back to work. Champ did put a bigger and more powerful antenna to the radio and another one to Nicole’s handheld transceiver (walkies-talkie).

They put the good frequency back, and waited for the message. It was perfect, they could distinguish every word the man said and they could even recognize their friend’s voice. 

“Wynonna, we are working on a cure but we could use some help, we need you. Love you guys, Jer and Waves”.

Knowing that Jeremy and Waverly were fine brought a big moment of joy in both of their hearts, they both started to cry for the happy news. But soon, Wynonna took the radio in her hand and began to talk hoping to reach out to her sister.

“Is anyone there? Waves, baby girl, can you hear me? Jeremy?” 

Nothing happened, Nicole could see the hope leaving from Wynonna’s eyes, until a voice could be heard from the radio.

“Wynonna, is that you?” a female voice said, Waverly’s voice.

“Yes, it’s me” she couldn’t hold her tears anymore. “you’re alive, thank god” 

“I’m alive and I’m working with Jeremy on a cure, we already did some test, we found shelter in Calgary’s University, we use the lab for our research.” The youngest Earp explained “How is life in Purgatory? Is everyone okay?... Over.” 

“We had time to secure half the town, including the homestead and Shorty’s. Everyone is fine, Doc and Alice mainly stay home. Over” Wynonna stated.

“And Nicole? over” she asked. 

Hearing the voice of her girlfriend saying her name, Nicole widely smiled and took the radio from Wynonna’s hand.  
“Hi sweety! I missed you so much. Over” the redhead said.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Waverly who answered but Jeremy “What about Robin, how is he?” he said with excitement. “Over” he added briefly after.

Both women in Purgatory looked at each other not knowing what to say. Nicole took the courage to truthfully answer her friend. “I’m sorry Jeremy, we tried to protect the town and you know how Robin is, he helped but he got bit, I’m sorry” she tried to explain. “Over” she added sadly.

Waverly took back the radio “hum I’ll sent another message soon, he needs to digest the bad news, so do I. I love you, take care. Over” With that, the first conversation they had with Waverly ended after weeks of silence.

Nicole took back Wynonna home, Doc asked them to drive around to find Bunny Loblaw, the Mayor of Purgatory, because she was missing.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Wynonna went back to the cruiser to go look for the mayor.

“Let’s patrol around the safety area, we might find her on the borders” Nicole suggested. “When we will arrive in the center of town, we’ll walk”

“Alright then, let’s go then.” The brunette said before turning dead serious “But before, can we get some donuts?”

“Not now Wynonna!” the sheriff retorted.

“Sorry” Wynonna apologised “But I’m starving”

Nicole handed her some protein bars “here, eat this” 

“hell no, I’m not eating one of your nark foods” she stated throwing the food on the back seat.

“Really Earp” Nicole shouted back “don’t you remember that you are a deputy Marshall??” she finished handing another bar to the brunette.

“Nope still not eating this crap”

Nicole had enough of Wynonna being childish, therefore, she decided to ignore her for the rest of the ride.

They both get down of the vehicle, they closed their doors, then went to the back of the car to take some weapons just in case.

“Don’t forget to take the radio in case Waves or Jeremy tries to join us.” Wynonna stated.

They get to walk near the barricades but not even a hundred feet from where the cruiser was parked, Wynonna found something.

“Balls, Bunny is dead” exclaimed Wynonna

Nicole ran to her to found a half-eaten mayor, laying on a stack of leaves. Bunny was holding something in her hand, she seemed to have protected this object. Nicole decided to go see what it was to find out that she left the safety zone, to steal a bottle of rosé in the former most prestigious restaurant of town.

“If Bun-Bun is dead it means that we need a new mayor.” As Wynonna realised what she just said, she turned to Nicole yelling   
“Vote for me, vote for me” 

“Earp, we need to tell the other Purgatorians what happen, let’s go to Shorty’s”

“Yes!! First round on me!” she said jokingly at the redhead.

They drove to Shorty’s because it was the only place where people used to meet to drink or eat.

Wynonna kicked the doors open and barged in the bar followed by Nicole.

“don’t break the doors” Nicole whispered

“It’s okay, Doc will replace them, it’s his bar so kinda mine too” the Earp stated as she went behind the bar to get near Doc   
“Where’s Alice?“

"She’s sleeping upstairs, in the loft.” The man explained.

Meanwhile, Nicole directed herself to the middle of the room, she stepped on a chair. “Can I have your attention please?” she waited for everyone to stop talking to continue “We found Bunny Loblaw outside the restricted area, we found but it was too late, she was already eaten by some zombies, therefore I want to be clear as the voting for a new mayor goes, I’d like to be kept informed on any citizens who cross the area, if you have to go out, pass by the police station and we will help you. Any of you who doesn’t respect that will be charged with a heavy fine or a week of jail. Am I clear?”

All the bar began to whisper but they all seemed to agree, it was for their own good. 

Wynonna was a bit surprised by the strict measures Nicole just took.

Nicole waited the crowed to calm before starting again. “Who wants to be candidate?” as too many hands raised, she said “You will be in charge of the city, you’ll have work on a way to keep the town up. Now who wants to be the new mayor?”

Wynonna laughed because instead of the 30 hands that were up, only 3 hands remained, she turned to see who it was and found out that it was: Tucker Gardner, the son of the wealthiest family of Purgatory but also the pervert of the town, an old lady that she had never seen before, and finally, the most surprising: her man, John Henry Holliday aka Doc.

“Can the candidates say something?” Someone shouted from the crowed.

“It’s up to them” the sheriff answered handing the mic to the old lady but she refused, then Nicole directed herself to Tucker and gave him the mic.

He took it with a wide smile on his face. “Hello everyone, you all already know me so I’ll just say that I have the money, if you follow my rules, you’ll be rewarded. My family have always helped the town, now let me help you.” As he finished part of the crowed stood up and applauded the young man. 

He handed the mic to Doc but before Doc could say something, Wynonna ripped the mic from his hand. “Are you seriously considering to vote for that … child. The last time we celebrated the hockey team victory, he took pictures of the cheerleaders, he didn’t even hide to do that, just because he has money you are going to vote for him?” She was more and more pissed “I think you forgot something, we are in the middle of nowhere, money is almost useless as we are stuck in this freaking town. And choosing Tucker, daddy’s boy” she mocked him “and… sure his family helped but did he, Tucker did anything for the town? I don’t think so.”

“She’s right, that son of a biscuit eater almost raped my daughter in middle school!” a man yelled.

“He drove through my backyard drunk, his parents payed for the damages but he never apologized!” a woman shouted.

Doc finally took the mic “I wanted to be candidate but I believe that Wynonna should, even though you bullied her when she was a child, even though you were always pulling her down calling her a ‘freak’, ‘a screw up’ or worst, since she came back to town, she helped she protected you. She has grown into a powerful, strong, intelligent, caring woman.”

Wynonna was in actual awe in front of Doc, she was touched by what he said to the crowed. All the noises that were around her faded away as she looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her partner. 

“thank you” she whispered to Doc before kissing him slightly on the lips.

When they parted away, Nicole took back the mic from the couple and went back on her chair. “Well, who votes for Tucker Gardner rise your hand” a few people voted. “for John Henry?” 5 hands could be seen, “for Wynonna Earp?” most of the crowed voted for her. Nicole smiled at that.

“wow, thank you, I’ll do my best”

As the crowed left the bar, Nicole went to talk to Wynonna “So, you’re the new mayor” she stated.

“Damn right Sheriff, I’m your boss now. Oh god that we’ll be so much fun to give you order.” She laughed “Can I order you to babysit Alice?”

“No, Wynonna you can’t order me that, it’s not professional, plus if you just ask me, I’ll be happy to babysit her and you know that.”

Wynonna returned dead serious “Do you think Waverly will answer if we talk to her now or nope?”

“I don’t know but we can give it a shot” the redhead replied softly.

Wynonna took the radio and turned it on 

“Waves?”

“Wynonna! Over”

“hi babygirl, how are you?”

“Good very good even, we found something, we might have a lead on how to create a cure. Oh, and don’t forget to say over. Over” Waverly said happily.

24h before at Calgary university lab.

“Jeremy are you okay?” Waverly whispered

“No Waverly, I’m far from okay, I can’t believe Robin is a- one of those creatures now.”

“I know Jer but we may find something to cure him you know, we have to try at least, we have to find a cure” the young brunette stated optimistically to her friend.

“you’re right, let’s go to work” he said wiping his tears from his cheeks.

Both of them get to work, Jeremy stood up from his desk and went to the test lab.

“I need some blood” he explained. 

As Waverly nodded, he took what he needed to extract some blood from his best friend and from him too. After ten minutes of blood draining, he took the blood bags and did tests on them.

Some minutes later, Jeremy came back asking for more of Waverly’s blood.

“I think your immune system has a thing that can slow down the progression of the contamination” he said pumping more blood of Waverly.

At this point, Jeremy didn’t listen to Waverly anymore, he was too focus on his work and his finding. So, Waverly decided to bring his favourite vegan snacks for lunch before returning to her book to find a way to end this pandemic.

As Waverly was reading an old book about a pandemic which happened in the Ancient Greece, Jeremy stormed into the room “Waverly we need to call Wynonna, your DNA can do a lot maybe Wynonna’s is stronger we need to try” As Jeremy finished his sentence, a voice spoke through the radio.

“Waves?” could be heard.

“Speak of the devil” Waverly said surprised to her friend before answering to her sister “Wynonna! Over”

“hi babygirl, how are you?”

“Good very good even, we found something, we might have a lead on how to create a cure. Oh, and don’t forget to say over. Over” Waverly said happily.

“that’s great. Over.” the older woman declared.

Jeremy stared at Waverly as a way to tell her ‘go ask her to come and be my subject’, which Waverly finished to do.  
“Actually, we need your help Wynonna, Jeremy found something in my blood and we think that yours could help us, therefore we need you here, in Calgary. Over.” 

“Wait a second” Waverly and Jeremy heard before hearing Nicole’s voice saying “over” through the speaker.

They waited a few minutes before Wynonna decided to talk again.

“Sure, I’ll come, I have one or two things to fix then, we will be on our way. Over” 

“We, who are you taking with you?” Jeremy asked

“Nicole” At the name, Waverly’s face brightened at the thought of seeing her girlfriend again.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Wynonna asked everyone to meet up in front of the police station the next day. Meanwhile Nicole went home to prepare for the trip and Wynonna went back to the homestead to get some rest, pack up and spent a little time with Alice and Doc before leaving for Calgary.

Wynonna put all her gathering in her truck, she kissed her daughter goodbye before turning to her man. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to go”

“I know darling I hope the town will agree on what you’ll say, take care and come back in one piece” he smiled taking his child in a comforting hug before going back inside.

Wynonna drove to Purgatory’s centre to see most of the town people gathered, she approached Nicole asking her if she was ready to leave after. The redhead responded with a small nod as Wynonna went to speak.

“Hi everyone, you all remember my little sister Waverly, you once named her nicest girl of Purgatory, you even gave her a sash” she laughed 

“Wynonna” Nicole whispered to Wynonna so she focused again.

“No, but seriously, she is alive, her and Jeremy Chetri are alive and have found something a way to help us all, but they need my help. So Haught sauce here” Nicole glared at her for the nickname “umm Sheriff Nicole Haught here and I are going to go help them. I let the job you gave me to Doc Holliday; he is more capable than me to do so. Don’t worry you are in good hands.”

When Wynonna finished, Nicole took her place to continue.

“I for my part asked the former Sheriff, Randy Nedley to take back his post at the station while I’m away. Are they any question before we leave?”

An old man raised his hand “I do, what exactly are you helping them with?”

Wynonna looked at Nicole not knowing what to do but the redhead tried something.

“That’s a good question sir, we do not know much and we don’t want to give you false hope so if it works, as soon as we can, we will tell you.”

After answering a few more questions, most of them futile, they jumped into Wynonna’s truck and began their 4 hours trip to Calgary.

Wynonna drove the first hour while Nicole slept shotgun. The ride was calm, when Nicole woke up, she had enough of the silence and decided to put some music, she took the first cd she could find. It was Waverly’s favourite.

“Is that fine if I put some Emy Taliana?” She asked to the brunette.

“Yeah” She said with a bit of nostalgia. When the first song began to play, she added “You know, the last time I heard that voice was when Waverly sang ‘start the wave’, I can’t believe we are gonna have Waverly back”

“It is extraordinary, I can’t help but feel … bad for thinking that she could be dead, those thoughts didn’t last long but they were still here”.

“You know, when you started dating my sister, I thought that when things will get a little rough and you’ll go back to the city, but I’m glad you stayed. You’re good for my sister”

“thank you, Wynonna,” she thanked before adding “let’s switch, you also need to rest”

Wynonna snored loudly while Nicole kept her eyes focus on the road.

“No, no, no, nooo, you’ve got to be freaking kidding me” shouted the redhead.

“What the hell Haught” fired back Wynonna.

“We do not have enough gas to get to Calgary” she stopped the car and turned to the passenger seat “Earp, did you fill up the truck before we left?”

“Yes Nicole, I’ve done it I’m not dumb”

“Then why your stupid thing doesn’t work?”

“I don’t know” Wynonna said loudly “Let’s go see what’s wrong”

Nicole looked under the hood of the old truck but didn’t found anything, she then went to look under the truck to find a hole in the gas container. 

Realizing her mistake, she turned to the brunette.

“Sorry for yelling at you it wasn’t your fault” Nicole apologised.

“It’s okay, let’s call Waverly for help” 

They took the radio from the car and called the younger Earp “Hey Waves, the truck broke down, we will try to found another car or a way to fix it but we are lost, can you help us found the nearer town please, Over.”

“Sure, can you give me your location or what you see around you? Over” The young brunette asked.

“Trees, snow and…” she looked to the horizon “A barn I believe, no it’s a motel, it is named … garden of eve…”

“Eden, it’s named the Garden of Eden” helped Nicole

“Well, if you follow the road, you’ll found a little town in less than an hour, there, you’ll found a grocery store, a bar and a garage. Keep me informed on the situation okay? I love you guys. Over” Waverly declared.

“Thanks sis” Wynonna said before putting away the radio.  
Wynonna then turned to Nicole and pointe in front of her “Let’s walk” she said while staring to go forward but noticed didn’t moved.

“you’re going the wrong way” Nicole laughed as Wynonna stepped back groaning something non-understandable.

They walked a few miles in silence then Wynonna decided to spice the walk a bit by surnaming Nicole with different nicknames.

“Naughty Haughty, you’ve already heard it a lot, Haught stuff? Haught pants? Haught sauce? Haughty? Oh, Haught dog! If this pandemic would have turned people into werewolves and not zombies it would have been the perfect nickname.” The brunette laughed loudly.

“Yeah” a put-out Nicole said as Wynonna laughed uncontrollably.

“Come on Tater Haught, it’s funny!” 

“Wynonna, I already told you, I have heard them all, all the things you can say with my name have already been said, high school kids have a lot of imagination. You’re wasting your time”

“Okay let’s take a break Haught shot” She smirked “could you give me my water bottle which is in your backpack please?”

Nicole glared at her knowing that Wynonna put her belongings in her backpack instead of hers, but Wynonna played the ignorance card.

“What? I said please!”

Tired of the brunette, Nicole reached for the bottle and gave it to her friend.

“Thanks” she said sipping her drink.

When Wynonna gave back the bottle to Nicole, the redhead decided to take a sip before putting it back in her bag.

“It will be less heavy” she convinced Wynonna jokingly but as she drank the first sip, she spitted everything on the ground. “What the hell, this isn’t water!”

“Well, I never said it was and we never agree on not taking booze with us.” The brunette bursted out laughing at Nicole’s red angry face.

“You are unbelievable”

What they didn’t see is that Wynonna’s laugh attracted zombies that were hidden in the area.

As Nicole saw the first zombie behind them, she started walking faster.

“Why are you speeding Nicole?”

“There are zombies behind, don’t look back” she whispered.

But as always, Wynonna went all Wynonna and looked behind her, in only a few meters the few zombies grew into a little crowed.

“Crap”

“We have to run; that way, we could find a shelter and protect ourselves before they reach us.” The sheriff explained.

“Well there’s no other choice, let’s work on our cardio Haughtiness”

“Stop quipping and run” the redhead said taking Wynonna’s hand to start running.

After 10 minutes of running, Wynonna was slowing down.

“Come on Earp, move faster, come on didn’t you trained a bit?”

“Yes, but it’s hard”

“Come on you lazy ass, we’re almost there”

“I preferred when you called my ass ‘top shelf’”

“Well then move your ‘top shelf ass’ faster” the redhead muttered breathlessly

“Waverly’s gonna be jealous Haught-” she slapped her friend on the arm.

“Shut it, they are getting closer and the crowed is growing” The redhead cut her off before speeding a little more. “Look there’s the sign of a town” She kept running to get closer to it. “We are in Rosemary, it’s like 2 hours of Calgary by car, it’s more than a day by foot” she admitted out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B. Thanks for reading


	6. CHAPTER 6

“Seriously Earp, come on, a few more steps, there’s a house let’s go” Nicole said starting to sprint toward the front porch of the blue house.

Nicole waited Wynonna in front of the door, as she arrived, they tried to open it, but couldn’t. They then went to the backyard to see if they could find another entrance. 

A window was open, Nicole used a rope which was laying around and climbed the house to enter then she threw the rope at Wynonna to help her climb.

Inside, they took their gun and began to clear the house. They passed in front of a kid bedroom where they found a flashlight which was still turned on. 

“It’s weird, it should be out of battery now, there must be someone in the house” Nicole warned the brunette turning the torch off.

They get downstairs and found a family sleeping on the couch. Wynonna wake them up by clearing her throat.

“Sorry, we broke into your house” she added quickly.

The family was scared the parents jumped in front of their children to protect them.

“Who are you and what do you want” the father said afraid.

“I’m sheriff Nicole Haught from Purgatory and we were just trying to go to Calgary but the car broke down and we were attacked by zombies. Your house was  
the nearer shelter. We didn’t know that there was someone in here” The redhead explained calmly to the family. “We won’t hurt you either” she continued lowering Wynonna’s colt45.

“Who is she?” the daughter said pointing at Wynonna.

“Nice to meet you, kid, I’m special Marshall Earp from Black Badge Division but you can call me Wynonna. And who are you kid?”

“I’m Clara, my brother is Shawn and this is my momma and my dad” the little girl answered.

“Kids can you go play upstairs, so we can talk to the guest please” the rough voice of the father said.

They waited until the children were out of view before talking.

“We can let you stay here for the night; you can even take our car but I only have one thing to ask in return.” He looked at the 2 strangers waiting for them to nod “It’s to kill me and protect our kids. They were bitten to in the last attack, they will turn in a few days, I’ll turn to my wife wasn’t bitten but just before the pandemic, she was diagnosed with final stage of cancer. She won’t last the night, that’s why we were all cuddling when you came.”

“We’re so sorry” Wynonna and Nicole said after hearing this heart-breaking story.

“I just want to know if you’ll do it?” Victor asked.

“I’ll do it for you and your wife but your children I can’t, we are going to Calgary in hope for a cure, so we could leave them in separate rooms and as soon as we get a cure, we could cure them.” Wynonna offered.

“I’m okay with that” He said tears running down his cheeks “Can we do it tomorrow so we can say goodbye?” 

“Sure, you decide how and when.” Nicole added slightly.

“I- I think a bullet in the head would work but for now I’d like to spent time with my kids so let’s eat” he tried to gather up before going upstairs looking for  
his children to come eat and play with everyone.

Victor cooked a homemade pizza with the last ingredient he could find. 

As they were all eating and talking around the table, the subject decline to the silliest prank everyone did as a child. Wynonna told the part when for new year she blocked her sister and made her spill coke by her nose after she forced her to drink it. The kids were laughing at what the brunette told them.

Then, it was Nicole’s turn “At my school, many kids were laughing at me because I’m ginger and tall, one day, I took all the girls’ shampoo and put some red dyeing in their bottle before putting them back at their place. All the girls who were laughing at me had red hair for 3 weeks.” She tried to say between laughs.

“That seems to be funny. But I don’t understand them. your hair is so cool, I love it. It’s beautiful like that!” Clara said hugging Nicole.

“Thanks sweetheart”

“It’s time to go to sleep now” Victor said. He hugged his family and show them his love before everyone went to sleep.

In the morning, Wynonna and Nicole are woken up by screams.

“DAD!!” Shawn yelled.

The two purgatorians ran to the 9-year-old boy to protect him from his father who turned in the middle of the night. 

Nicole took the boy upstairs as Wynonna went to put a bullet in his head “I’m sorry Victor”. She then went near the couch to repeat the action to the mother but she found her corpse partly eaten.

The brunette decided to join her friend upstairs to keep her updated. 

“Nicole, can I talk to you?” She asked the redhead.

“Yeah sure.”

“If Victor turned in the middle of the night then the children will turn soon, I think we should stay with them until then.”

“I totally agree” Nicole admitted while she looked at Clara and Shawn.

“They should also stay up here”

“Why?”

“Zombie victor was a bit hungry” she whispered.

“Oh, that bad?”

Wynonna nodded. Wynonna took Shawn aside to explain him everything, he agreed to help them preparing the different room in which him and his sister will stay while to search for a cure is going.

As Shawn and Nicole brought food inside of his bedroom, some loud noises could be heard, they both ran to Clara’s.

“Shawn go to your room now!” Wynonna yelled as she fought Clara who freshly turned. “Nicole, go seal his door and come help me, fast!”

Nicole came back after minute. 

“Okay, take this broom and push her to the corner” Wynonna instructed.

Nicole did so to let Wynonna the time to finish preparing to block Clara in her room.

When they finished, Nicole and Wynonna took some food for the end of their trip, looked for the family’s car in order to get quickly on the road.

Nicole jumped on the driver seat and received a glare from Wynonna.

“You better drive fast Haught shot because if a cure is possible, the faster we get it, the faster those kids can be cured.” Wynonna said.

“I know”

The drive from Rosemary was a 2hours drive to Calgary before the apocalypse, but Nicole did it in an hour.

They arrive at the university campus of Calgary.

On the building was written where people where hiding and how to get through the barricades.  
The two friends followed the direction, and arrived at the lab building, they found a hundred people working through the campus, most of them were wearing white blouse, probably scientist, others were armed to look around the campus and others. They created a small community, Wynonna was impressed.

Inside, the labs, they found scientists from Black Badge, a military organization, which test different kind of treatment on zombies and on humans.

“That’s torture” muttered Nicole.

One of the scientists came toward them. “How can I help you?”

“We are looking for Waverly Earp and Jeremy Chetri” Wynonna answered.

“Follow me”

They follow the man in blouse through the hallways, it looked like one of the psychiatric institute Wynonna has been in when she was a child.

“You okay?” whispered the redhead.

“Yeah, just bad memories, and you?” 

“Excited and scared”

The scientist stopped. “Here you are” He opened the door and yelled “Chetri, your guinea pig has arrived”

As the scientist left, Wynonna and Nicole heard happy screams, it was Waverly.

Both women looked at each other with wide smile on their face. They entered the room, Waverly jumped on the first person to cross the threshold. It was Wynonna. 

“Babygirl!” Wynonna breathed out.

While the Earp sister ad their little reunion, Nicole went to hug Jeremy.

“Oh my god Wynonna, you’re here!” She broke the hug and slapped her sister arms “I told you to radio me when you found somewhere to stay and also when you were supposed to arrive, I thought you were freaking dead!”

“We were a bit busy trying to join you quickly.” A cocky Nicole declared.

As Waverly heard the voice, she turned toward her girlfriend and kissed her.

“Hi, baby” Nicole whispered after breaking the kiss.

Wynonna cleared her throat to interrupt their moment before adding lowly “PDA guys”

Waverly and Nicole broke apart and turned toward Wynonna and Jeremy.

“Let’s go eat and talk before we run the tests” Jeremy declared.

“Oh YES!! My stomach thinks my throat’s been slit” Waverly admitted.

“I’m starving too” the older Earp confessed.

“How can you be starving you ate in the car less than an hour ago!” Nicole laughed at Wynonna’s appetite.

“As the scientist said, I’m the guinea pig so I need all my strength Haught stuff”

“Can you just stop it, you just returned to me, I want to enjoy it and not hear my sister and my girlfriend bickering all day!”

“sorry” Wynonna and Nicole said at the same time.

They went to the cafeteria, while they ate, Wynonna explained how the life in Purgatory is organized and that she’s the new mayor. Then Nicole told the story of their road trip from Purgatory to Calgary. As she explained that as soon as they had the cure, they had to go save the children of Rosemary.

Jeremy explained the process of the tests. “Wynonna will have to give us some blood so we can run tests, if it seems okay, I’ll try it zombies”

“No tests on animals?” Wynonna asked.

“It’s pointless to harm a poor animal, to contaminate it so we can cure them, it doesn’t make any sense” Waverly tried to explain.

“It makes sense” Wynonna paused “Well then Chetri, let’s go you can take the blood you want” she added giving him her arm.

“I’m only going to take 10% of your blood otherwise you might do a reflex syncope” Jeremy explained.

“A what??”

“a reflex syncope is when you lose consciousness”

“Okay then, let’s do it” Wynonna walked back towards the lab.

At the lab, Jeremy were installing the everything to start the sampling as Nicole and Waverly were catching up on the couch. 

Then, Jeremy started to give the instruction to Wynonna. “I’ll put the needle in your arm, the blood will fill the bag in 5 or 8 minutes, meanwhile, I’ll need you to close and open your hand, that way, your blood flow will be faster. If you have any weird feeling tell me. If you start to feel dizzy, tell me.”

Wynonna nodded, she lay on the hospital bed and followed the instructions.

“It’s almost finished he said.” A few second later “It’s over, I’ll put a bandage on your arm, do not remove it until tonight.

“okay”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, a bit tired but I’m fine”

“Now, you need to eat something, and drink water, a lot of water”

The brunette went to the table where Nicole and Waverly put some snack on it and some tea, she began to drink but she then turned pale

“Wynonna, you okay?” her sister asked.

“No, everything turns, I’m not goo-“ She failed on the ground 

“Nicole put the chair under her leg so the blood goes back to her vital organs, Waves she needs water” Jeremy panicked, he was just a scientist not a doctor, he didn’t really know what to do if her case began to get worse.

Seeing her friend going into a panic attack, Waverly turned to Nicole “I got her, go help him”

Wynonna wake up as Jeremy started to calm down.

“Oh wow, what was in that tea” She said still in the vapes.

Waverly laughed at her sister “you scared me; you dummy. Okay, let’s get you to a bed so you can rest”

“I- I’m gonna start the tests” Jeremy returned to work.

“Haught!” Wynonna called, as the ginger woman got closer, she whispered to her “can you bring my water bottle” she winked as she knew that Nicole knew what was in it.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, if Waverly knew I got it for you, she’s gonna be super pissed”

“Listen to me Haught, if I have to save humanity, I can’t do it sober, so give it to me and no one will know.”

Nicole did what she was asked to, but Waverly saw her girlfriend nervousness and her sister beginning to be drank just after a few sips.

“Wynonna, no alcohol, you have way less blood so your organism cannot evacuate it as fast as it could!” she then turned to Nicole “I know you’re trying to be here for her, but babe don’t give her drinks”

After a few hours, Jeremy came back, “I finished the preparation of the cure ‘Earp2.0’, we’re going to test it on a zombie in a few minutes.

They all went in a different lab where Black Badge kept zombies.

Jeremy led them near a plastic box with a zombie in it. “This will be our subject”

“How do you plan on injecting the vaccine?” Nicole asked intrigued.

“I created it so it could be in the air, therefore I’ll just push this button and the vaccine spread on the box”

“well done nerd!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“Ok, let’s do it.” He pushed the button and watch the zombie. The creature screamed, she shifted, her skinned turned back into a living colour, she began to act like a human again.

“Help” they heard her scream.

“We have to help her” Waverly shouted. “we can-“

“No Waverly” Jeremy interrupted still looking at the woman “We can’t.” he added as the woman turned back into a zombie.

“Chetri, what the hell was that?” Wynonna looked at him angry.

“I had some suspicions but I thought it would have work.”

“Chetri! Tell us what you have found, NOW!” Wynonna shouted.

“you’re too old, you have had several diseases, we need a pure immune system … from a child preferably”.

Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole’s faces went blank. The only solution was Alice.


	7. CHAPTER 7

“No! you’re not gonna bled my daughter. Nope, no way I’m letting you”

“I know we can’t” replied Jeremy “I’ll just need a sample, not much. If she can cure people, I could extract the curing particle of her blood and try to copy it”

“Okay, but I want to be here for every step” Wynonna stated.

“Sure” He reassured her.

“Let’s go to sleep, we will go back to Purgatory tomorrow but we’ll pass by Rosemary to see if the kids are doing alright” Nicole command.

“There’s only one bed” Waverly said.

“It’s okay we can find something” Nicole patted Waverly’s back in hope to comfort her due to all the things that happened in the day.  
Jeremy slept on the hospital bed, Wynonna on the couch and Waverly and Nicole on the only bed.

In the morning, they all prepared everything for the trip, they even took extra meat in Nicole’s backpack for Clara and Shawn. 

The trunk of the car was full of Jeremy’s equipment for Alice.

They get on the road not long after lunch. As Wynonna knew the road, she drove while on the backseat, Waverly slept on Nicole. 

After ten minutes in the car, Wynonna began questioning the man on what he’ll do precisely to her daughter.

“What’s the tests?” The driver asked.

“Well, just like you, I’ll run some blood test” Jeremy answers.

“How much blood?”

“3 or 4 tubes, it won’t be much” he tried to reassure the brunette.

“Could I be there the entire time?” 

“Yes.” He paused before adding “I’ll also need to take some bone marrow if the blood test comes back good”

“Bone marrow? Are you crazy, it hurts like hell and she’s only a child!”

“We don’t have any other option!” he raised his voice trying to make a point.

Nicole shushed them, still patting Waverly’s hair, in hope that both of the front passenger didn’t woke Waverly up.

Wynonna shook her head at the man “I thought you were our friend, we let you in our family, and just for your experiment, you are willing to put my daughter through pain?”

“Of course not, I won’t let her suffer, I can anesthetize her the pain will be like a bruise”

“No Jeremy, I won’t let you transform my daughter as a guinea pig, you’ll do the blood test if she agrees but that we’ll be it” A furious Wynonna shouted in the car.

“Guys come on” Waverly’s sleepy voice tried to calm them.

Wynonna stopped the car.

“I can’t look at him right now” She said looking at her left.

“No need to fight, I’ll go in the front with you and Jeremy can go in the back with Waves like that you won’t see him” Nicole said annoyed then turned to Waverly “sorry babe”

“it’s okay” The younger Earp replied.

Nicole and Jeremy opened their doors Nicole got out first and waited until Jeremy sat on the back of the car before walking to the passenger side in case Wynonna would want to leave without him. 

She sat and Wynonna started the engine again, and drove to Rosemary. The rest of the trip was silent.

They arrived at Rosemary.

“It’s this house” Nicole said as Wynonna parked near it, “we’ll stop here, if you want to go to the bathroom, it’s now” She took her backpack and put it on her back.

Wynonna and Nicole showed the way in the house, they took the same entrance as the first time, the window in the back of the house.

Nicole guided everyone’s steps as they climbed. 

When they were all inside, they heard noises of someone walking.

“It might be Clara or Shawn” Wynonna whispered “Take some meat out of your bag, we’ll begin with Clara”

“Alright” Nicole followed Wynonna’s order and directed herself to the girl’s room. She opened the door but couldn’t find Clara, she looked behind the bed and found the zombie.

She was shocked, the others could see tears falling down her cheeks, Waverly got closer and saw Clara with an axe plunged into her head.

“Oh my god!” the young Earp exclaimed as she hugged her girlfriend.

“Shawn” Wynonna whispered as she ran to the boy’s room.

When the rest of the group joined her, they found her crying on her knees in front of a beheaded corpse.

“Who did that? They were only children, they weren’t even a threat, they were blocked in-” Wynonna let out between sobs.

“Someone’s downstairs” mouthed Jeremy.

“I’m gonna kill those bastards!” Wynonna said reaching for her gun.

“No Wynonna, you don’t know if it’s them or how many they are!” Her sister stopped her.

“You’re right” she admitted “let’s go find out”.

She stormed down the stairs followed closely by Nicole and Waverly. 

When the four of them arrived in the living room, they found 5 intruders drinking beers on the couch. Two of them had time to reach for their weapons and pointed them at Wynonna and Nicole.

“Who the hell are you” shouted Wynonna.

“We are soldiers, who the hell are you?” mocked the only woman of the group of five.

“It doesn’t matter who we are, we are welcomed in this house, not you”

“Well, well, well, do you see that guys, we have a little rebel among us today” the unknown woman laughed.

“Well the rebel tells you to go f-”

“Wynonna!” Nicole interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

“Well, nice to meet you Wynonna, my name is Valdez and those 4 lazy men you see here are my friends”

“did you kill the kids” Wynonna asked.

“the two zombies upstairs?” one of the men retorted. “Hell yeah, we’re not gonna sleep with walkers under our roof”

Wynonna’s eyes turned red, she was ready to attack the man but she was stopped by Nicole and Waverly.

“Did you know them?” asked Valdez ironically.

“Yes” Nicole answered.

“Ryder, let’s get our guests some beers so we can talk” Valdez ordered one of her men.

“Sure boss” he answered.

“Who are you?” asked Waverly.

“We are a team of bounty hunters, those 4 are under my command, Jake, Mark, Sam and Ryder. We met in the army. And you?”

“We’re part of BBD, Black Badge Division of the US Marshall” Wynonna said.

“And I’m just the sheriff of a little town” added Nicole.

“Where do you come from?” Waverly asked trying to collect information about them.

“We’re originally from Calgary but we’re working in a small town named Athabasca but people there don’t have much food nor water   
anymore” admitted Valdez.

“Where’ you goin’” Sam said a bit drunk.

“We’re going home in Purgatory” Wynonna answered “we must leave.” She finished as she got up and turned to her friends.

“Wait! Purgatory is on our way.” Exclaimed Valdez “Can we follow you, stay there for the night and then you won’t ever see us again”

“Alright but hurry we leave in five” Wynonna said. She then disappeared in the kitchen and searched something on one of the upper shelves.

“What are you looking for” Waverly demanded

“When we were here, two days ago, Victor, the father of the kids showed me where he hid his whiskey. No one will need it now.” She admitted sadly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t stolen it yet” she tried to lighten the mood.

“I kept it in case we found the cure for when we should have come back”

“Hey, it’s not your fault” Waverly sweetly said hugging her.

Wynonna started to cry again “I promised him that as soon as we produce the cure, I was gonna save his kids and I can’t do it, even if thanks to Alice we can do something, now it’s too late.”

“At least they are with their parents now, in a better place”

Wynonna broke the hug “come on, we should leave”.

Outside the house, Wynonna instructed Valdez and her men to follow her.

In less than two hours, they arrived at Purgatory, the doors opened for the two cars.

The town gathered around Wynonna’s car welcoming their new mayor, their sheriff, Waverly and Jeremy back. Doc and Alice were there too, as soon as she saw her mother, she ran towards.

“Mama!”

“Alice!”

When Valdez heard the little girl name, she raised her hand and her and her men took their riffles and pointed it towards Wynonna, Doc and the girl.

At this sight, the inhabitants ran to find a shelter, Wynonna used this chaos at her advantage.

“Jeremy, took Alice back at the homestead and hide there” she ordered.

Alice left with Jeremy and Wynonna took her colt out and started to shoot at them so did Waverly, Nicole and Doc.

“Leave, you are outnumbered, you don’t stand a chance” Nicole yelled in sheriff mode.

“No way, we heard Wynonna, if that girl can be the cure, we’re taking her with us.” They shouted back.

“No way” Wynonna shot at them killing Sam.

“Eat shit shiteaters” fired Waverly.

Doc was an experience shooter, he put down Jake and Mark.

Valdez jumped in the back of her pick up while Ryder went to drive, she ordered him “Drive, crash them I don’t care, we have to find the girl!”

The car went back which caused a hole in the barricades, then it sped up but all of them were shooting at Ryder. A bullet finally arrived at him and killed him. 

“I’m gonna take care of the zombies you catch Valdez” Nicole yelled at her friends.

Nicole went near the barricades and found a crowd of zombies due to all the loud noises made by the guns. She shot the one who crossed the barricades and the closer one. 

She put everything she could find in the hole to block the access but a zombie caught her and bite her on the stomach as soon as she felt the jaw on her abdomen, she shot the zombie in the head.

Meanwhile, Valdez was still shooting at Wynonna but Waverly had had enough.

“If that shit ticket thinks she’s coming in here uninvited” she reloaded her gun and shot.

The bullet went through Valdez body as she fell dead on the ground.

“Nice shoot sis” Wynonna congratulated Waverly.

Nicole smiled and thanked her, but when she saw Nicole arriving with a bloody hand on her stomach, her smile fell just like Valdez body.


	8. CHAPTER 8

“Oh my god, Nicole are you okay?”

“I was bit by one of them” 

“No, no, nooo, that’s not possible, I can’t lose you!” Waverly began to cry.

“Hey Waves look at me, you won’t lose me I promise.” Nicole tried to reassure her. “We still have a little time before I turn”

Waverly sobbed “We have to take care of your wound”

Wynonna went near the couple. 

“We have to go to the homestead” she said with sadness seeing her best-friend in this awful state.

The ride to the homestead was calm, no one talked, the only noises that could be heard were Nicole’s groans at each turns and Waverly’s cry.

“Come on Haught, you were shot multiple times, you can survive a little bit. You already had way worse” She tried to laugh.

“It’s not funny Wynonna!” Waverly barked at her sister not finding it funny.

“No Waves, she’s right” Nicole added “I had worse… I had to endure a road trip with her” She joked making more blood getting out of her wound.

At this, Nicole receive a threatening glare from Waverly which immediately made her stop moving to let Waverly add more pressure where it was needed.

As they arrived, Wynonna turned to Doc “Go take care of Alice and tell Jeremy to come help us with Nicole”

The man tilted his hat and ran inside to pass the message.

The door didn’t even had time to close after Doc that the young scientist was already out asking for what happened.

“She got bit” Waverly said still extremely worried.

“Put her in the barn, lay her down, I’m gonna see if she needs stitches” He said looking at the bite.

Wynonna and Waverly transported Nicole to the barn, they put her on the bed as Jeremy took what he needed to fix her.

After stitching her up, Jeremy asked everyone to help him put electricity in the barn so that the computer and lab tech could work.

As they finished setting up everything, Nicole started to feel bad but they thought of locking her in a room but Waverly didn’t want to leave her so  
she stayed with Nicole.

Meanwhile, Jeremy started puncturing some blood out of the 5 years old, Alice.

“Hey Alice, look at your mom, it will sting a bit but it’s gonna be okay.” He warned her with a soft smile on his face.

He plunged the needle in her little arm which made her cry. Wynonna hugged her daughter and inn less than 30 second, the sample was ready to be tested.

“Here, it’s over” he told her giving her some of his favorite vegan snacks.

“Thank you” said Wynonna and Alice in the same time.

Jeremy went to his little lab to start working but the power went down. He couldn’t work without electricity.

“We need to find a place where we have enough power so I can create the cure” He said.

“We could add more energy by using the engines of several cars” suggested Waverly.

“No, we don’t have time!” Jeremy said.

“The hospital” a breathless Nicole muttered.

“Yes” said Waverly “The hospital has some power generator, that could work”

Wynonna shakes her head “Do you need Alice there?”

“Yes” answered Jeremy.

“Well, it’s a no for my part, the hospital is invaded by zombies. I’m not risking my daughter’s life there” Wynonna started to act erratically.

“Wynonna, please we need it for Nicole” Waverly tried to explain.

“And what about Alice?” She asked not calming down. 

“You don’t have the right to act like I don’t care, I love my niece and of course I worry about her but I know that we can do it. Together, we can do it!”  
she convinced her sister.

“Okay, let’s go” The oldest Earp said taking Alice in her arms and walking near her car.

“Waves” Nicole interrupted the little brunette’s thought. “Could you lock me in one of the cells at the station please? I can feel that I won’t last long and I don’t want to be a burden”

“Oh baby” Waverly’s eyes started to water again.

“Don’t cry Waves, I trust you and Jeremy, I know you’ll find something” Nicole whispered full of hope.

To go to the hospital, they took two cars, Doc, Jeremy, Wynonna and Alice in the woman’s car and Waverly and Nicole in Waverly’s Jeep.

Doc drove immediately to the hospital, but Waverly made a short stop at the police station to lock up Nicole. 

Nicole entered the cell and threw away all the things that could be dangerous for a zombie. Waverly gave her some meat and food in case she was hungry.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything else?” Waverly asked.

“I’m perfect”

“I have to go” Waverly kissed her girlfriend through the bars “I’ll see you” she tried to stay positive before walking to the door.

She glanced back seeing Nicole revealing her dimples in a bright smile, and left to join her sister at the hospital.

Waverly parked next to her sister’s car and joined them inside.

They progressed in the hospital quietly, avoiding the zombies. They arrived in an operation room where Jeremy decided to put all his equipment. He could finally began doing the tests on Alice’s blood. 

“Yes!” Jeremy whispered loudly.

“Will it work?” Wynonna asked worried of what he’ll do to Alice.

“Perhaps, as we took to much time, I’ll need to take some blood again to see if what I found is correct.” 

“What did you find?” Waverly asked as she got near her niece and Doc.

“The cure… perhaps, that’s why I need to re-do the tests” he answered happily.

The process was mostly the same except that this time, Jeremy collected a bit more of blood which caused the child to be more exhausted.

He did the same tests on it and yelled “I got it”

He was quickly shushed by everyone else in the room.

“Okay so I have good news and bad news, where do I start?” Jeremy said with a huge smile across his face.

“the bad one” the Earp sisters said in sync.

“Well for now I was only able to create a cure for two person and it has to be injected in their blood, so we’ll have to capture them”

“Indeed, it is bad, we’re going to have a lot of work” Doc sighed getting near her daughter to hug her.

“And the good ones?” Wynonna muttered.

“I have a cure, and we don’t need to extract bone marrow for now, as long as we don’t want to produce a lot of cure, we don’t need it.”

Wynonna let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding; she was so happy that her daughter wasn’t going to be put through pain made her cry.  
Wynonna immediately went to Doc and Alice and did a group hug and kissed her daughter.

Waverly smiled at the good news but the harsh reality came back in her mind, what about Nicole? “Are you sure the cure’s gonna work?”

“99%” Jeremy nodded 

“Can we do it on Nicole first?” She hoped. 

Everyone looked at Jeremy for an answer because all of them were worried about the redhead.

“Yes, of course” he said smiling at them.

They all went to the sheriff station to tell the good news to Nicole.

They passed through the office and went straight to the cells. They found Nicole, she was hurting, yelling out of pain. 

“Oh my god Nicole!” Waverly said trying too open the doors to help her.

“No! Don’t do that Waves, I’m turning” Nicole groaned again which forced Wynonna to pull her sister away from the cell.

Nicole looked at Wynonna “Take her out! I don’t want her to see me like that”

Doc struggled to take Waverly out of the room, she tried with everything she had to get free from the man’s grip to be with Nicole before she turns.

“Wynonna, I need to promise you, that if whatever Jeremy did doesn’t work or if I get ahhhh- too violent. Shoot me. Don’t hesitate.” Nicole said between groans.

She then added “tell her I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and the kudos. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow.  
> We'll see what will happen to Nicole.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character's death

“Haught! Don’t you dare give up, Jeremy trust his cure and I trust him, you’re gonna be fine” Wynonna explained. 

But soon after the end of her sentence, no humanity could be seen in Nicole’s eyes. She became a zombie. 

Waverly broke free from Doc and entered the room again.

“NICOLE! No” she fell on her knees crying “Why didn’t you let me say goodbye”

The zombie attracted by Waverly’s sobs tried to pass through the bars in vain.

Jeremy arrived with a briefcase, he opened it revealing the syringe for Nicole. He turned to Doc and Wynonna. “I’ll need one of you to hold her while I inject the serum in her blood system”

“I’ll do it” answered the man. 

Doc took his hat off and opened the door. He threw a piece of meat in the back of the cell so he could catch Nicole easily and without risking to be  
bitten.

Zombie Nicole went for the meat, and Doc immobilized her as Jeremy ran inside the cell and administrated the cure. Waverly stood in the back holding by her sister far away from the cell and near the exit.

When Jeremy finished, the two men got out of the cell and closed it just in case. Inside it, Nicole was screaming of pain, she turned, groaned and fell on the ground unconscious. 

“Jeremy! She shouldn’t react like that!” Waverly shouted at her friend.

“Everything is fine, the cure is streaming down her blood stream, eating away the disease” Jeremy stated a bit worried for his friend. 

After 2 more minutes staring at Nicole’s unconscious body, they realized that something was wrong. 

“Okay well, it’s not normal” Jeremy quickly told the others unlocking the door and checking Nicole’s pulse. “She’s alive but her heartbeat is low” He put her in the recovery position. 

Waverly and Wynonna rushed to Nicole’s side.

“Nicole, can you hear me?” Waverly tried.

Nicole didn’t move, her condition even became worse. It has been 10min she hadn’t moved, every 2 minutes, Jeremy checked her pulse and after 10 minutes, he didn’t feel it.

“She’s dead” He muttered distraught.

“No, I’m not letting her leave me. We just found each other again”

Waverly refused to admit that Nicole’s dead and in stubbornness, she left the room running and came back a few second later with a defibrillator kit. She put the patches on Nicole’s chest and stomach. 

The shock made Nicole’s body jump but she was still unconscious, Waverly pressed the button again. Nothing. She did it for the last time, she thought she had heard Nicole breath but Wynonna crushed her in a big hug to comfort each other.

Everyone in the room fall into tears but a voice startled them. 

“Why are you all cryin’” a breathless and exhausted Nicole whispered.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

Waverly was the first to run up to her and kissed her. “You’re here, you’re alive!” she said with happy tears.

“I am” replied sweetly the redhead.

“Damn Haught do not scare us like that” Wynonna said getting near Nicole.

“Happy to see that you’re back with us miss Haught” Doc added.

“Me too Doc, me too”

Doc left the room, the group looked at him intrigued, but he came back.

“Someone wanted to tell you something” Doc said as he stepped into the room revealing his 5-year-old daughter behind him.

“Aunty Nicole!” 

“Hi sweety, thank you so much” Nicole smiled as the girl came to hug her “easy I’m not a 100% back yet”

“sorry” Alice turned to her mother “Mom, is it thanks to me that Aunty Nicole is saved?” the little girl asked.

Wynonna knelt to be at Alice’s high “yes monkey, you did an amazing job”. They hugged.

“Mom” interrupted the girl “I want to help more people. What can I do for that?”

Wynonna didn’t know what to answer, she then looked to Jeremy for help.

“The only way to cure everyone is to take a bit of bone marrow but as it hurts very bad, we will stay with the blood, you can give me some blood and we could cure people by people.” He explained in the easiest way for the girl to understand.

“I’m the cure?”

“Yes sweetie, you are” her mother nodded.

“well then I want to help everyone!”

Wynonna wasn’t really happy to hear that, she turned to Doc to know what thinks of it. He joined Wynonna and Alice.

“I think that it’s Alice’s choice, we cannot force her to do anything” the man said to Wynonna.

“I don’t know” objected the oldest brunette.

“I want to, I want to, I want to” Alice said jumping near her mother to prove her point.

“Okay but I’ll stay with you through all of it okay?”

“Yes! Thank you, mama!” Alice said happily. “I want uncle Jeremy to do it” 

“I will. We could do everything here; I have everything that I need here” Jeremy told them.

They waited 3 days before taking the bone marrow because, they had to put Alice under anesthesia which was the riskier part of the operation as Alice was still very young. 

The procedure started great, Alice fell asleep correctly, there was no problem.

Jeremy finished preparing what he needed to do the test as Wynonna and Doc sat and held Alice’s hand. 

Jeremy started puncturing the bone marrow. “It’s going to take between 1 to 2 hours” he warned Wynonna. 

The hour passed by and everything was perfect. Jeremy stopped the test earlier judging that he had enough and that he didn’t want to put the little girl through more pain.

They waited for her to wake up but suddenly her vital signs went down pretty fast. They were losing her.

“No, Alice, don’t give up sweetie, you still have your life ahead of you.” Wynonna started crying immediately followed by Doc.

Her heart stopped beating, Jeremy quickly took the defibrillator and shocked her. Unfortunately, this time it didn’t worked, Alice was dead.

“Nooooooo!” yelled Wynonna.

Nicole and Waverly who waited in the next room heard screaming and ran into the room, to find a lifeless Alice and three adult crying. Tears began to run down their cheeks too.

Nicole turned to Jeremy who was having a panic attack. “Hey, Jeremy, breath okay? In and out” she instructed.

He followed the orders. “It’s my fault, if I haven’t mentioned the bone marrow thing, Alice would still been alive” He said crying.

“No, it’s not your fault, you did everything right plus she wanted to do that. She wanted you to help all of the infected” the redhead reassured him and proved him that he wasn’t at fault.

“You’re right, she wanted me to help and that’s what I’m gonna do.” He swept all the tears from his face and started to work.

Nicole then went to comfort Waverly, who was near Alice’s feet crying. She hugged her tenderly.

Waverly turned to face Nicole “Thank you to be our rock” she whispered at the sheriff.

It’s been more than 48hours that Jeremy didn’t take any rest, he didn’t want to think about Alice, all he wanted to do was produce the cure and realizing it to save the infected for Alice. 

Waverly came to him “When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know” He replied tired.

“Well take some rest okay, you can finish it later” Waverly suggested.

“I can’t, it’s gonna be over in an hour” he yawned.

Jeremy finished and went to sleep. The next morning, he gathered everyone in the police station.

“I wanted you to be here, I put some modification on the cure, I isolated the part of Alice that was able to cure people. And the cure will be easier to spread. The new cure is able to go from someone to another person if they breath the same air, if they are close enough, but also by blood.” He paused looking at everyone “That modification will help the world to cure faster. I also called the BBD agents who were in Calgary and told them about the cure. They are willing to put agents to have the cure in different cities across the country to accelerate the process.”

“that’s amazing” Waverly said. “you did amazing”

Jeremy gave a small smile before turning to Wynonna and Doc to finish “I also radioed the World Health Organization to tell them that the cure AlicE.H against zombification was found.”

“AlicE.H” Doc whispered.

“Yes, I told them it was for the child who gave her life to save the world: Alice Earp-Holliday. They said that the cure will keep this name” He smiled warmly to the couple in front of him who started to cry.

“thank you” mouthed Wynonna.

The world was partying at the cure declaration, happy to have their loved-ones come back from their previous condition as the Earp family and friends were grieving the loss of a heroic child who gave her life for the greater good of the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, I really appreciate it.  
> THANKS AGAIN for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there is any mistakes. Any comment is appreciated bad or good.


End file.
